


以血索吻（上）

by qilingongzi



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:14:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23889550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qilingongzi/pseuds/qilingongzi
Summary: 他脱去包裹自己的黑色的布料，像是翕动尚未干燥双翼的蝶毫无留恋地丢弃破碎不堪的茧。萨列里自慰提及请谨慎观看。
Relationships: Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart/Antonio Salieri
Kudos: 5





	以血索吻（上）

入目只见拆信刀上斑驳的血痕，手腕上尚未愈合的伤口。刚刚长出的嫩肉泛着粉红色，随着萨列里不自然的呼吸而微颤。  
振翅欲飞的蝶，和摇摇欲坠的枝头。  
他又遇见他了，从裙摆里钻出来的小天才跳跃着，眼尾勾勒出深深的弧度，他笑着亲吻过小姐们伸出的纤长手指，沾染了浑身的香水气息。莫扎特在交响乐团的人际关系自然极好，他指挥的手臂放下以后便能收获好几个暧昧的贴面吻。小天才的燕尾服一晃一晃，像极了得到了主人夸奖的宠物直直竖起的尾巴。恍惚间萨列里觉得那条尾巴一定长着细软的绒毛，适合在午后捧着一盏红茶细细捋过，看尾巴摇曳出鲜活的弧度，听尾巴的拥有者发出懒散又乖巧的低哼。  
萨列里手中的刀锋顿了一顿，随即更用力地顺着愈合发白的疤痕划了下去。没有人会发现宫廷乐师长隐藏在蕾丝袖口下的伤口，正像没有人意识到萨列里对莫扎特笔下乐谱的痴迷。纤细苍白的手腕被一而再再而三地划破，薄薄一层肌肤几乎要抗议似地翻开，滚落一线的殷红血珠，染透丝帕透光的白。  
《后宫诱逃》浓郁的土耳其风味掺杂着三角铁的脆音，大小提琴的搭配之中奏出轻快的旋律；男高音的咏叹与康斯坦斯面对帕夏的絮絮低语，无花果的甜美香气晕染开深夜里曼陀铃的空灵。每一处音符都像是伸出漆黑的利爪勾住萨列里的胸腔狠狠撕扯，任汩汩鲜血流过柔嫩的脏器，森白的骨骼附着肌肉，萨列里的躯体已然是一副空壳。  
他瞥见上天对世人的恩典，六翼炽天使吻过莫扎特的十指，维纳斯的眼光也为他流连。那些音符跃动着，在莫扎特的吐息间，在莫扎特涌流的血液里，也在莫扎特无忧无虑的闪烁着星辰的眼眸中。  
三分之一的星子，独一无二的天才。  
金发的耀眼的小天才，天堂坠落的闪烁的星辰。  
萨列里的眸失神了一瞬，蜜棕的眼瞳深处流淌出粘稠的蜜与酒浆，在午后迷离的阳光里发酵出让人醺醺然将欲睡去的气息，不驯的音符在萨列里颅骨内掀起一场无声的狂欢。短暂的愉悦是麦田里的和风低低拂过每一条沟壑，戛然而止于带来长久痛苦的利刃细细用刀锋勾勒肌理的每一寸，极为轻柔地分离开来肉身与不灭的灵魂。萨列里像是一只成熟得刚好的脐橙，被莫扎特音乐里无形的十指以恋人般的珍视剥开外层的表皮，爆开满腔的甜腻汁水，成簇的细小果肉叠起来，徒劳无功地对抗着入侵者的咀嚼。整齐齿列是训练有素的士兵，无声地侵蚀着即便埋在深处也无法遮挡的甜美源泉。  
这美好的痛苦。  
萨列里昂起头，流畅的脖颈线条渐渐显露，在繁琐的领花之下，在这个他支走仆人的孤单午后。萨列里的手指滑过自己身躯被礼服束缚而显现的弧度，一切都要归功于莫扎特推到自己盘子里的甜食。奶油、糖浆与温热的可可总是能让乐师长矜持而优雅地多吃上那么几口，再多吃几口。指间肌肤温热的触感来自于薄薄的脂肪，腰线处的衣物倒是有些难办。  
萨列里将吊带袜的勾环取下，崩一声清响，一场瑟缩在阴影下的单人舞，落下带着大马士革暗织花纹的绛红色序幕。  
他脱去包裹自己的黑色的布料，像是翕动尚未干燥双翼的蝶毫无留恋地丢弃破碎不堪的茧，阳光沉闷地洒进来，一块金丝织就的华丽裹尸布遮掩萨列里糜烂的欲求，偏偏又让平日自律的乐师沉沦至此。  
他手心攥住莫扎特的乐谱，纸张禁不住这般大力的蹂躏皱褶着发出不像样的嘶哑声响，不久又会被萨列里珍视地抹平。手腕的伤口仍在缓缓流出愈发细微的血流，萨列里捡起掉落在皮毛地毯上的拆信刀，刀背又染上更妖艳的红。  
萨列里喘息着释放，双手毫无章法地抚慰着自己，初次应对床第之欢的青年般无措，纯情又如同上帝最宠爱的天使，放浪得像是街巷交界处廉价的娼妓，带着海浪拍打洁白沙滩的熟稔韵律。  
萨列里亲吻手腕上止住血的伤口，带着齿痕的唇又将伤口温柔又坚定地撕扯开来，温热的饱含生命的浆液顺嘴角流淌，于是他扬眉匿笑，喉管里爆出一串低沉的琶音。  
我用我的血染上你的乐谱，只祈求换你一个不带情欲色彩的吻。  
莫扎特半倚在住所的钢琴上，眼睫微动，右手无力地擦拭着琴身漆色上的黏腻液体。  
“萨列里，我的大师，我的大师......”  
两个人几乎在同时，呼出一口压抑在胸腔的湿热气体。


End file.
